Darkness and Light
by Niscenna
Summary: Satele and Marr are enemies but trapped together under unusual circumstances makes them realize they're more alike then they originally expected.
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story and they all belong to Bioware, SWTOR, and the Star Wars universe.

Note: This is an idea that came from an amazing author from a story I read on Archive of our Own. I have their permission to use the idea so if you see any similarities to it, you know! The original story is called Unmasked if you would like to read it I highly recommend it!

Satele opened her eyes with some difficulty as if it was a struggle to just lift her eyelids from her eyes and look up. Even when they were open, she wasn't able to see a whole lot more past the darkness and the shadows of the…where was she again? The only thing she remembered was Yavin IV, the battle, then meeting with the Emperor's Wrath, Darth Marr and all their associates inside of a conference room in the temple. There wasn't much more past that, her mind seemed to go blank as if it had been wiped clean. There was an eerie echo around her and when she moved her hands next to her, she felt the ground was damn, rocks and some plants had managed to grow through the rough rocks.

Every inch of her body hurt, she felt blood over her leg and the small breeze of cold air that whistled through what she had now figured was some sort of cave didn't feel too good either across the multiple scars and bruises. Satele slowly lifted herself to her elbows and looked around, then out of instinct she reached for her lightsaber but it was gone. Her boots were as well, she noticed, her feet were bare and only her tunic and leggings were on her body still. After some struggle to lift her body all the way up to a somewhat modified sitting position, she looked around and managed to see where she was since her eyes had mostly now adjusted to the darkness. It was a large cave, as she had expected to see, there was some weeds and plants in the corner and now the distant trickling of water in the background but she couldn't tell where it was coming from although she figured it was further into the darkness. Mostly no light came through and she couldn't see the entrance. How did she get there?

 _"Satele you need to come with me now or we'll both die!" Marr's voice echoed as he stood on the edge of the rushing river waiting for her to get across. She easily jumped across a few rocks and with the help of the force, she was able to safely land on the other side. The Sith Lord grabbed her arm and roughly tugged her forward and they rushed through the thick jungle together. He had released her arm when she was able to run on her own and keep up with him, their footsteps echoing through the leaves and the rough terrain._

" _Marr, they're catching up! We need to keep running!" Satele yelled, he glanced back to her as he jumped across a few more rocks following the river that rushed past them the other direction. The hill was steep and she knew that they wouldn't be able to keep running forever but the adrenaline pushed her._

" _This way!" his rough voice called her through the mask, the same voice she had been used to hearing. The very familiar echo of it made him almost nameless, faceless that was the only way she ever knew of her enemy, the only light she had ever seen him in. This unlikely alliance was forged mostly on a shared need to combine their forces and their power to face Revan, but now they were separated from the others._

 _Satele turned for a second to see if their pursuers were still behind them but they weren't, there was no sound of them, there was no trace of them at all. She glanced forward to see Marr ahead of her, his lightsaber was out and he was using it to clear them a path as he rushed forward. His larger frame wasn't hard to miss and his longer legs kept his footsteps heavier than hers keeping him easily ahead of her. As she leaped across a few more rocks to follow Marr, she remembered the current of the river caught her and she slipped. She tried to reach out with the force to help herself up but her power had faded, all the strength she had in the force at that moment seemed to fail her and she felt her side hit a sharp rock. Satele had opened her mouth to scream but there was no sound that came out, another tumble caused another sharp rock to scrape up the side of her leg like a thousand razorblades all at once, it stung for the moment but when she opened her eyes she saw the bottom and tried to focus on pushing herself into the water instead of hitting the rocks. Finally some of her strength returned, she shut he eyes tightly and flung her body towards the large body of water at the bottom then everything went blank._

"Satele" Marr's voice was deep, just as she had remembered it. There was no human sound to it, the mask made him into the faceless Sith warrior she had been working it but it was enough to snap her from the memory. At least now she knew how she got there, Marr must have pulled her out of the water.

Satele slowly lifted her head to look up at him, her eyes moving up as if she was following his body before locking on his mask as he stood above her.

"You're awake…"

"I am, thank you" she responded with some difficulty. Talking was still hard, her throat felt dry as if she had been screaming for days and her voice came our hoarse and scratchy. He seemed to notice it and simply nodded, kneeling down next to her but picked up her boots, gloves, and lightsaber hilt and placed it next to her.

"You took a bad fall, but we're safe now, if you want to wash off there is a river outside" he just turned and left starting to make his way towards what she figured was the entrance.

She scrambled to her feet as much as she could and started to follow him. The rocks were cold under her sore feet and it was difficult to walk but she followed as best as she could. How could she, the Jedi Grandmaster, be nearly killed by rocks and a fall? What had happened before that? What were they running from? She wanted to ask him but Marr wasn't one for conversation and she wasn't sure that know would change much of anything. There was only one important question right now.

"Where are we?" her voice had cleared up a little and it sounded better and more like herself. Marr remained just a little in front of her but didn't turn to answer instead led her more until they were out of the cave. It was the middle of the night, or somewhere around then, Satele figured. The sky was completely dark and the sounds of the jungle sang around them, birds and creatures that were out during the night seemed to break the silence every so often.

Marr finally stopped walking and turned to see if she was still behind him. He originally had no intention to pander to the Jedi that ran the entire order of light side force users that he had despised. However, being the situation they were in right now he knew better then to let her die. In fact, he wasn't sure why he had saved her exactly but he knew she was important to the mission, she was part of what held the alliance together and he was afraid that without her, it would fall apart. Any chance of them actually being able to find and defeat Revan would vanish with her and the forces she led that would most likely turn tail and run. No, she had to live, he needed her help. Marr felt her power, it radiated off of her and he enjoyed how calming it felt, like nothing he had felt before.

"We're not far from the camp, but I followed you when you fell" he finally said. Seeing her vulnerable like this was unusual to him. His eyes scanned her body seeing some bruises and scars from the fall and a large gash on her leg from what he assumed was a large rock that she had hit on the way down. After he saw her fall, he had to make his way down the mountain and catch up to her. Thankfully, he'd caught her right before she disappeared into the water and potentially drowned before he could get to her.  
"Do you not remember?" she seemed to be looking at him with a blank stare as if she was waiting for him to keep going.

After a minute, Satele finally nodded then looked around. They had stopped walking and faced each other. Next to them sat a small lake that went into a smaller river and the river disappeared around the curve of the mountain they were near.

He turned away and listened to only the rustling of the fabric as she slid out of her tunic and legging and then disappeared into the water. The small splash of the water was what all he heard before slowly turning to make sure then finally turning back around. Only her head was visible as she swam towards the center of the lake, the ripples following her before her head ducked under the water to pop back out a few seconds later. The black braids were heavy with the water and seemed to weigh her hair down but she pushed them out of her face and splashed more water over her head.

Satele turned to him and glared. He was still sitting there, watching her. Even though she knew better than to think he had any intention to watch her bathe, he was facing the perfect direction. Sensing his annoyance, she almost laughed when he turned around. The water was cold and it felt good across her sore body and the bruises from the rocks. Finally she moved across the lake and towards her clothes, sliding back into her tunic and leggings then pushing some of the water out of her hair.

"That wound, it'll get infected, I have something" Marr said motioning to her leg. She looked down to see that it was still bleeding, after the water and whatever else was in it, she knew it wasn't a good idea to just leave it open. It started at the side of her knee and went about 5 inches down, it was still bleeding and open.

"You saved my life Darth Marr, thank you" she had been thinking it for some time but wasn't sure what bringing it up would do. Mar wasn't one that was known for saving lives more for ending them. He was Sith, in fact, and he held incredible power, Satele felt it. Her mind couldn't understand why he had saved her, why not take the opportunity to kill her, instead he ran after her and pulled her out. There had to be some other motive there and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out why.

They had started walking back towards the cave and had quickly made it to the spot she remembered. All her stuff was there still, not much had changed. Satele dropped to her knees slowly as Marr sat next to her and started to pull out a kolto shot out of his pack. "Lay back" he ordered her. He had no intention to pander her any more than he had to in order to keep her alive. Stupid Jedi had slipped and fallen and was now holding them up. Their forces were alone without their leadership while they were stuck together in a cave with her injured, she wouldn't make the trip back very easily or if at all. He sensed her conflict, as I she was still unsure about something but decided best not to ask at all or to push it.

Satele did as he said watching as he gave her the shot then then wrapped her leg with the little bandage he had.

"Darth Marr" she started. After he finished, he looked up at her. It was the same look she was used to, there was no human instinct there, like he was some sort of lifeless being that was able to only do his motor functions and not much more. She wasn't fond of getting to know him either or spend time chatting, her interest was going back to the camp.  
"Have you contacted anyone?"

"No, the terrain and the weather isn't going to allow much communication, so my holo is useless, your is in the bottom of the lake"

Satele smiled a bit, she was sure that was his attempt at a joke but he simply turned back to her leg and fixed the bandage a bit more before sitting back.

"You should sleep"

"What about you?" she asked.

"I need to see if I can find out where we are and get some contact out. Someone will come looking for us soon, we just have to be alive when they get here"

Satele didn't question him. What was so dangerous out here that had even Darth Marr spooked? She laid back on her arm and shut her eyes trying to get comfortable. After she relaxed a little, Marr's heavy footsteps moved away before finally disappearing, she could only figure he had left to go look around more. Normally, she would be helping him but her body wasn't recovered, everything still hurt. The dripping around her from the moisture of the cave lulled her to sleep slowly, or what she figured was sleep. The darkness kept her awake, voices in her sleep spoke to her but she couldn't understand them, the feel of the dark side was strong and it grew closer. The only problem, Satele knew, was that it wasn't Marr, it was something much worse.


	2. Deeper In

Satele woke in the morning, the breaks of the dawn brought rays of light through the cracks in the rocks and parts of the cave. They shined into her eyes enough to make her squint, with the cave and being in the darkness of the jungles, she wasn't used to the light. The memories of the day had started to come back more, the night before, Marr, and them running from an enemy she couldn't remember still. Where was Marr now? Had he not come back since last night? She wouldn't put it past the Sith to just abandon her but she also felt that he wouldn't have saved her if he had an intention to just leave her to fend for herself.

The gravel and rocks below her crumbled a bit as she curled her legs and sat up slowly, pushing her body to her knees. Her wounds had mostly healed from the fall and it was Marr's doing, he had saved her and helped heal her. 

"Darth Marr" she called slowly putting her hands onto the cold, wet ground and pushing herself up to her feet slowly. There was no answer and only the drips of the water and the sounds of the wind whistling through the cave echoed back to her. Satele made her way out of the cave the way she remembered him leading her, but everything in the day looked different and it was hard to find her way around. Before she realized it, she wasn't outside yet and she was heading deeper into the cave. Parts of it had started to become unfamiliar now. A small drop ahead of her warned her that this was going down, into wherever this cave led. "Marr!" she called again but no answer came still. She tried to keep herself calm but something drew her further into the cave and against her better judgement she listened, and followed. _I should turn around_. Satele thought knowing that heading through the passages, she might not be able to find her way back but she couldn't resist it, a call of the force had pushed her, and she followed, it was what she was always used to doing listening and following what the force led her to.

As she turned another corner, what felt like a boulder hit her chest and caused her to take in a breath, leaning down and gripping at her chest. Then it was gone and she regained her breath, but her strength had waned a good bit. It was harder to walk now but she pushed herself to stand against what her body told her and kept moving forward. As she moved further through, the leaves and random vegetation of the cave had vanished and instead now it was all rocks, dry rocks and the small bit of wind just stirred up dust that had been gathering for seemingly hundreds of years. It made the air thicker and less and less safe to breathe, Satele knew this. Just as she turned to head down another rocky corridor of the seemingly endless darkness, a hand grabbed roughly at her arm. Her body responded making her jump and turn reaching for her hilt but she came face to face with Marr's mask and his familiar armor.

"We need to get out of here, do not keep following the voices" he warned. His voice was deep, demanding, and at the moment exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Right" she nodded looking around. "What are you doing here Marr?"

He sighed, almost a reluctant sigh of admittance, "There was a disturbance in the force, and I followed it. I came here to find nothing except an endless loop of cave networks"  
The same thing had happened to her, they had both been led there together for some reason.

"Then we were both tricked into coming here" she started looking around. "I wonder by who"  
"Perhaps our pursuers" Marr responded moving to the cave wall and igniting his lightsaber to let him see a bit better. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Who" she asked. Satele still didn't remember much about who they were running from or how they ended up there other than her falling.

"You really do not remember do you?" he asked letting out a heavy, metallic sigh. "When we arrived at the camp we went to check out a disturbance we both felt only to be nearly killed by unseen enemies, spirits that turned the forest against us. After we were surrounded we had to run…" Marr stopped his words, Satele started nodding and he figured she was finally starting to remember.  
"I believe they followed us here, we just have to resist them long enough to get back to the camp and to our forces. Without us, I fear they will not hesitate to destroy each other left too long" he spoke starting to lead her through another hallway. Satele kept quiet, he felt her uncertainty and her conflict, and she didn't want to believe him but knew it was true, the alliance only stayed together because he and Satele held them together.

"The dark side is strong here" she finally said. "I feel it getting harder to focus, I-I can't keep a clear head" she mumbled shutting her eyes.

Marr turned to her and stopped. The dark side influence didn't bother him as much, being a Master of the dark side, but to the Jedi he figured it to be much different.

"We will stop if we need to so you can recover, I need you to be on your best so we can face this together if we need to" Marr stated. "Satele?" he paused. She was staring off into the darkness like she was looking at something directly but there was nothing there in that direction, in fact there was nothing there at all.

Satele heard Marr's voice but it was metallic and echoing in the background, like he was trying to talk to her through a fading holo. In front of her was a figure, it looked like Theron, but he sat against the wall battered and bruised and barely alive. After leaving him with her former Master and returning to the Jedi to avoid any attachments she didn't have much of a connection with her son but seeing him like this seemed to break down the barrier she set as a Jedi.

"Theron" she slowly called moving forward. Just as she moved forward more, Theron's body turned and opened his eyes looking up seemingly in fear of something but the something only appeared for a second, in time to stab him through the chest with some sort of blade. He let out a painful moan before shutting his eyes and collapsing back to the rocky cave floors.

"No!" she screamed out taking a few steps to rush forward but Marr's strong grip on her bicep held her back, it was keeping her from her dying son.

"Satele! Satele! Snap out of it!" Marr barked causing her to finally stop struggling. "It's not real! It's not real!" he repeated pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her chest to keep her still and to keep her from fighting him. Satele finally blinked a bit seeing nothing but darkness, the bloody, dead body of her son was gone. When she calmed, Marr released her and stepped back.

"Wha…" she panted, a few beads of sweat running down the sides of her face but she wiped them off quickly, her braid falling from behind her ear and tickling gently across the sides of her face. Everything felt real again, like she had just woken from a dream.

"It was a vision, the ghosts are playing tricks on us…do not give in to them Satele…"

"I know" she started finally calming her breath. "We need to turn back"  
Marr simply nodded as they turned and started heading back. They hadn't made it far before what was seemingly not a long drop now looked like it was at least 80 feet up into darkness. She had used the force to jump pretty high before but this seemed a little tougher and neither of them remembered that being the way back.

"This isn't the way we came" Marr finally spoke.

"It is, I'm sure of it" Satele said feeling along the solid wall but there was no budging, no moving, nothing. It looked like it had stood there for hundreds of years.

"We should find another way" he said after a minute of watching her feel along the wall like she was trying to inspect the handiwork of an artist. Satele ignored him and kept following the long cliff face before stopping to turn and look at him. The vision, the focus required to keep away the voices and the dark side exhausted her slowly and she slumped down to the cave wall.

"We can rest for now" Marr said. He was exhausted as well, he had started following the voices much sooner then she had and the visions had come to him too except they didn't seem as violent as they had with Satele. He knew about the SIS Agent being her son, but he didn't know much more than that. The Satele he had seen that held her composure really well, the emotionless, cold face of the Grandmaster that he was used to seemed to be ripping down and it wasn't as pleasant to watch as he had expected. It made him feel somewhat bad for her.

"I'm sure your son is fine" he said. Satele shot him a glare so quickly, if she had put any kind of force power behind it he was sure it would have shot him through the cave wall and out the other side.

"That is who you saw…Theron Shan, your son"

She said nothing for a minute and continued her glare, he had no right to prod her about it, the situation was sensitive, and personal.

"Is there a point to this" she snapped back rather harshly making Marr chuckle.

"It was just a question, Grandmaster, do not get so upset" he smirked under the mask, the situation amused him just slightly, and he suddenly found her glares and sarcastic remarks more interesting.

"The visions here are not real nor are they representations of the past or future, they are just that, tricks" he said. "Do not let them get to you" 

"How would you know" she almost snapped back pulling her legs to her chest and crossing her arms around them.

"Because I felt them as well, they are situations that are posed here to get us to give in, to get us to lose our minds, and unless we get out of here they will succeed" he snarled. Marr stopped and watched her, she had adjusted from sitting down to kneeling and meditating, trying to calm herself and refocus her mind. It was amusing to him how hard she tried, how her calm demeanor seemed to dissipate more and more over time.

"Do what you feel you need to, but it will not help, the dark side here is much stronger than you would like to believe…" he said but she still didn't move. Her eyes were closed but her head faced down and the soft glow on her face from the trickles of light through the cracks made her cheeks light up. The force gave Satele extra years of youth just as it had done for most force users but seeing her like this she seemed calm, relaxed, and a certain light radiated off of her. The power he felt from her was something he hadn't felt in a while and it drew him to her.

He shifted slowly and moved to her, laying a hand gently on her arm. Satele seemed to instantly break from her focus and looked up at him, but her eyes were curious not upset or annoyed as he expected. He felt her warmth from just being close to her. Without moving much she raised her hands and moved to his mask, Marr flinched. He hadn't taken it off to show anyone his face in as long as he could remember, now the Jedi Grandmaster reached for it to pull it off and he didn't stop her, he had no intention to. Instead he closed his eyes before finally feeling the cool air or the cave brush his cheeks and eyes. The smell of the rocks and the dirt, an almost stale stench filled his nostrils before he let out a breath to adjust a bit.

Satele tossed the mask down next to him and moved her fingers to his cheeks. They were curled as the backs of her knuckles traced his face before uncurling slowly landing her fingertips on his eyelids. Another warm breath escaped his lips, what was she doing to him? The hand that rested on her arm still wore the gloves but he quickly moved and tugged them off, frantically, he wanted to feel her skin. There seemed to be fantasies almost dancing in his mind about what it would feel like so when he rested his fingers on her arm again, it surprised him. Her skin was soft, gentle, but it was cold.

"You're cold…." He whispered to her starting to slide his fingertips up her bicep and to the rim of her tunic. The fabric was rougher then he expected it to be but right now, it didn't matter for a second. She still hadn't said anything and left her hand sitting on his cheek, only her thumb tracing cross his cheek, down his lips and across his jawline. He tugged on her tunic but realized it wasn't going to come off just like that, the heat in his chest wasn't patient enough to figure out how to take it off properly, instead he gripped it roughly and pulled it down just barely hearing the fabric ripping. A voice seemed to finally break through.

"Marr"

It was Satele's voice.

"Marr"

It said again, he moved to look at her lips but they weren't moving.

"Darth Marr" when he blinked again, he was sitting in the same position and Satele sat a few feet from him, her eyes watching his except there was no cold air on his face or on his stench in his nose.


	3. Desires

Satele had been sitting, meditating for what seemed like hours now, Marr hadn't moved much from watching her. The influence of the planet and the cave was starting to mess with him and something was obviously really wrong. He stood slowly lifting himself to his feet with some effort and starting to move down the hallway that lead further back into the cave. He was unwilling to admit they had gotten lost, and he was not going to accept the desire that the dark side brought to him, out of everyone it was Satele he desired. She was the mortal enemy, she was the opposite of him, they only had one thing in common and that was the preservation of the galaxy, the Republic and the Empire. Yes, that was it, all he cared about was getting out of there now to protect the galaxy from Revan and to strengthen the Empire. Satele was the same with her Jedi and the Republic but her mind seemed to be a lot more confused than his was, perhaps this was affecting her more.

After some walking, there was nothing except the perpetual dripping from the water of the cave and the moisture that built up and the rocks that crumbled under his feet when he walked back. One final look, he turned and headed back towards where Satele was sitting meditating. After the vision, she had prodded him about what had his mind so mixed up but he refused to tell her. What was she trying to do? Play some sort of Jedi trick, to make him go towards the light? Yes that was it, she was manipulating him. Even alone, he chuckled to himself under his mask, it sounded farfetched and outright senseless. Now his mind was trying to make excuses for what had happened. 

"You're back" she said, her eyes still closed. A certain power seemed to radiate from her. The usual warmth and comfort from her that he had gotten used to in the past few days they had spent together. The time in the cave seemed to go by fast. They had lost sense of day and night since it was only darkness. 

"I am, there is nothing around, I didn't want to wander too far and leave you here alone" he said sitting in his usual spot across from her.

"I assure you, I can handle myself" she said coldly. Who was he to think he needed to protect her? "The" Jedi Grandmaster, she could handle herself right? So where had this sudden insecurity and fear come from? Having him there made her feel like at least she wasn't alone and the influence of the dark side was not going to make her mind worse than it already was if he was there to bring her back.

Some flashbacks came while she was there, a lot of them of Theron, Malcom, and their time together. It was playing tricks on her and she knew it, forcing her to relive memories that hadn't come through her mind in what felt like decades. It was long time ago that she had given in to her passion, fell in love, made a crucial mistake and now was paying for it. Theron hardly talked to her and she had cut off communication with Malcom long ago except for important information relating to the war and the Republic. When she opened her eyes to look up at Marr, he was sitting back with his legs slightly spread, his hands in his lap and his back leaning against the cave wall. He seemed collected except for earlier. She felt something in him, a sort of heat that drew her to him but it subsided and she couldn't understand where it had come from but just as it came, it was gone. Despite her desire, she ignored it and said nothing.

"I did not say you couldn't, Satele, but it is better if we stay together" he murmured softly through the mask, his signature metallic voice echoing.

"I do want to get out of here sooner than never, let's go look around" she said standing. He seemed a little surprised but stood and followed. With the dark side and the spirits of the place playing tricks on them, she felt like she needed to get out, and quick, before something bad happened.

She walked ahead just slightly, Marr stayed behind with his lightsaber ignited to give them some light but it was almost unnecessary since small cracks in the cave top gave them enough light to see their way but not much more for anything else.

"Did you hear that" Marr's voice came. Satele blinked and turned back to look at him pausing just barely and listening. Now she heard it.  
"Water? Maybe it's the way out" she said quickly picking up speed and following the sound.

They reached a large opening soon but to their disappointment it led to another cave, however there did seem to be was looked like a trickle of water, almost like a shower coming down through the ceiling and then going off to the side and disappearing. It was thick enough to give them some refreshment, something she felt like she badly needed.

"Well this is better than nothing" she said as Marr put his hilt away. Years of erosion had carved an almost small trench that led the water down and then away as well through the cave wall and into the ground again.

Satele let out a breath as she moved towards it and put her hands out to hold the water before splashing her face with it. The icy cold water felt amazing against her heated body and the humidity of the underground cave had caused a mist of sweat across her forehead.

"We should stay here for the night" Marr said from a corner of the room. There was just a little bit of moonlight and it showed the dry rocks in the corner and some grass that had grown for a softer, more cushioned spot rather than the bare, hard ground. Satele simply nodded watching him for a minute as he removed some of his armor leaving him in light slacks and a shirt but leaving his mask and hood on. She couldn't help but be curious what he actually looked like underneath it.

"I'll uh…go over there" he motioned. "Go ahead and clean off if you need" Marr said before moving off with his hands still behind him. Satele watched him walk off before sliding out of her tunic and pants, throwing her boots and gloves to the side and moving under the water to cool her body off.  
"What is…going on with me" she let out a breath and shut her eyes trying to go back to her peace, to what she was comfortable with but it was harder and harder to commune with the force the way she was used to.

Marr walked around the other small tunnels but there was nothing, complete silence. In fact, there didn't even seem to be any animals that had claimed the cave as their home. It was just silence. Normally he enjoyed the silence but not this time, no, his mind was everywhere. Past battles that he hadn't thought of in years, Sith that had been killed, Sith that _he_ killed were all showing up now but he ignored them. Flashes of memories rushed through before being interrupted by Satele. He felt her from all the way over here, he also felt her uneasiness and how uncomfortable she was but he couldn't place it. Assuming that it was just as it was for him, he ignored it and continued his walk. Not long after he had gone into his mind, a shrill scream broke the silence. It was Satele and she sounded like she was in trouble.

Quickly turning, he rushed back towards her as fast her he could igniting his blade as he ran and gripping it tightly but stopping at the small water drip to see no sign of Satele.

"Satele!" he called. A minute of silence went by, he felt her still but she didn't respond. Quickly after, she started reaching out to him, he felt her through the force and followed towards the other side of the large opening to find a hole in the ground and an obvious sign of dust and rocks being thrown around.  
"Satele" Marr called to her again before she finally answered. "I'm down here Marr, I'm trapped…" she called. He held his blade out to see that the she was down in the hole about 10 feet down, a few large rocks over her but he saw her attempting to cover her naked body. He couldn't help a smirk underneath the mask, glad she couldn't see him. He easily jumped to her cushioning his fall with a wave of force before moving to her, starting to get the rocks off of her but she pulled her legs to her chest and curled up with her arms around her legs.

"What happened, couldn't you get yourself out?"

"I…walked over here to get my clothes and the ground caved in…I tried to stop my fall but I couldn't, as if my strength was drained…it…" she blinked. "It seems like its back now" she sighed.  
"Can you get yourself out?" Marr asked looking down to her as she sat curled up. Her small frame was perfectly fit, the body of someone who obviously had seen years of training and fighting. He wasn't trying to look at her but after the vision it was nearly impossible not to, and the want to see more of her grew in him. Quickly shaking his head, he stepped backwards as she glared.

"I can, I need my clothes…" she said. "Throw them down to me" Satele ordered. Her almost clear eyes were looking at him, narrowed just slightly but it just made the heat in his chest burn more.

"Alright" he said before turning and using the force to leap back up to the top with a little help from the ledge. Before he landed, Satele blinked to herself. Had she heard him laugh?

Parts of her clothes landed near her just minutes later. She quickly dressed and jumped out of the hole following Marr, landing just near him.

He stood in front of her, watching her then grabbed at her arm making her wince a bit.  
"You cut yourself on the way down…" he motioned to the gash on the back of her bicep. "I think I have some kolto in my pack"

As he walked off, she assumed that she should follow and quickly did, her feet trying not to trip over themselves. This was the second time Marr had come to her rescue and it was starting to become almost embarrassing. That hole hadn't been there before, the sudden drain of her power? Something was definitely playing tricks on her.

"You're going to need to move your tunic" he told her. Satele felt the gash, it went up to her back and it burned. She was sure it was from her back hitting a rock on the way down but she hadn't felt it till he mentioned it.

She obliged slowly sliding down the shoulder as much as it would go and letting him put the medication on it. The healing effect started quickly and the burning subsided.

"We both need to get some sleep" Marr's voice called again as he was on the side with the grass, his armor set up to allow them a bit of cover from around them almost closing them in from the rocks. Satele obliged, her body was exhausted and with meditation not helping, sleep seemed to be the only thing that would help. She surprisingly felt safe with Marr and knowing he was sitting there, awake, it helped her get comfortable and turn to her side near him relaxing and letting her body sleep.

Her back was to him, he could still feel her heat and it was impossible to ignore now. His eyes had glanced to her form nearly a thousand times. It had been hours since she had fallen asleep but he couldn't force himself to sleep, his body warm from just the feel of her. Satele breathed softly, her back resting on his leg as he sat with his legs crossed next to her, her arms curled around her and her legs curled up as she slept softly.

"Wonder what you're dreaming about" he chuckled to himself seeing her stir a bit. The small black braid had moved down over her mouth and his hand drew itself to it, wanting to touch it, to move it from her. Without his gloves he could feel her skin as he slid the braid from its place over her mouth back to behind her ear. She was stunning, more than he wanted to admit. Placing the black hair braid behind her ear, Marr moved his fingers back to her cheek and started tracing over it slowly. His larger hands were way too big for her small form and face and his one finger covered her nose nearly as he traced it, moving up and over her forehead. Her face, her cheeks, they were streaked with sweat. Part of it was from her still soaked hair and the rest from the undeniable humidity of the cave. He felt it, thankful for the mask and the hood to keep it away from his face and eyes.

His hand continued to trace her face before moving up to her hair, moving some more of it out of her face before moving down her arm and tracing the curve of it to her hand slowly. Her skin was cold, wet, but soft and gentle. Everything about her was kind and gentle, nothing like what he was used to in the Empire. Something about her definitely filled a piece of him that he had lost long ago, a more human part of him that wasn't long in the war and the Sith in-fighting and politics. Just as his fingers had gotten to her hand, she seemed to wake in a split second and gripped at his hand, wrapping all her fingers around four of his fingers and turning to her back. Marr nearly jumped out of his skin, he wasn't expecting her to wake up.

"Mmm come here" he soft voice whispered as she smiled, but her eyes were still closed as her tight grip pulled him to her. Marr's heart beat faster, did she not realize who he was? Was she even awake? He couldn't move from her grip without pulling roughly and waking her for real. As he made it close to her, hovering over her practically as her other hand rested on his bicep her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Darth Marr" Satele said quickly, her fingers gripping at him, practically shaking.

"What are you doing" she said.

"You grabbed me" he quickly retorted.

"I did?" she said with a few bats of her eyes almost trying to figure out the situation.

"Who did you think I was" Marr asked after a minute. She hadn't released him yet.

"I…no one" she shook her head as she watched his eyes, he watched hers but with the mask still on, he was glad she couldn't see him.

"What's the matter Grandmaster" he said slowly, almost a little more formally although formality was long gone with them. He could feel it now, her heart beat faster, more sweat ran down her forehead, the heat filled her body.

"N-nothing" Satele studdered as her hand started moving from his bicep to his neck then slowly to his mask.

This was it, just like the vision, she was going to see his face. He almost laughed at himself imagining it, perhaps he owed her that much since he got to see practically all of her.

Shutting his eyes, he let out a breath and waited for her to pull the mask off. "Why are you resisting" he mumbled.

She didn't respond for minute, stopping her hand. "Like this you are still Darth Marr, if I stop resisting it will go past that"  
"Who will know except us…it's obvious something is playing tricks on us here…you are resisting, it's draining your strength to fight it, stop trying to push it away"  
"I am the Grandmaster of the Jedi…I can't…"  
"You're not now…right now you are just Satele…who until a few minutes ago thought I was her ex lover"  
"That's not true" she snapped back but her reluctance was obvious. Marr simply smirked.

"It's not? So why haven't you moved away yet…you want this…you know it'll make everything easier on you…"

"I…." she started before quickly and in one swift motion pulled off his mask revealing his face. It was as she expected but not nearly as bad. His face was corrupted by years of the dark side, corruption around his eyes and lips, deep amber eyes stared back down at her with dark brown hair that fell just below his ears. She looked up and let out a breath for minute before relaxing her hand and resting it on his arm again.

Marr watched her and smirked, quickly remembering she could now see every smirk and hear every chuckle, he could no longer hide from her and he felt exposed. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time and it felt uncomfortable. Her body smelled amazing, a sweet smell of Alderaanian nectar. His hand that had been locked with her stayed there as she still held onto it, the other one slowly moving down her side and to her leg.

"Marr…you know these are tricks…we should stop"

"Stop why? It's something you want…why resist" he mumbled moving down and pressing his lips to the small nook between her neck and shoulder. He could hear her take in a deep breath.

"Tell me what you want…" he whispered to her continuing to lay kisses in succession down her shoulder blade where he could from the tunic, his hand still moving up and over her upper thigh as his other hand laid in hers still feeling her grip at him at almost every kiss.

"Tell me…what you want, I need to hear it now" he snarled to her nearly into her ear as his kisses continued across her neck.

"I want…" she started but took in another breath, leaning back and shutting her eyes.

"I want you…" her voice finally broke through as she felt his lips on her neck again and felt his fingers on the rim of her pants underneath her tunic.


	4. Giving In

She couldn't talk, she couldn't do anything, worst of all, she couldn't say no and make him go away. No, the heat in her was a dead giveaway of what she actually wanted and it was impossible to actually ignore it this time.

Satele couldn't breathe anymore as his hand gripped at the rim to her pants, but he stopped. Almost as if he was just as afraid as she was of where this would lead. It wasn't the act she was afraid of, it was the consequence of where it would end up after it was over. That part of her brain had tuned out and now her focus remained only on every single nerve in her body that had lit up feeling his fingers tracing around the rim of her pants. He still hadn't pulled them off, the hesitation was driving her crazy, it was making it worse.

"Stop…hesitating" she managed to mumble out as he still continued to lay kisses across her collarbone and down a small open part of her chest but the tunic stopped any other kind of advancement.

Marr smirked before yanking on the pants and pushing them down until they hit the boots. "Get rid of them" he snarled into her ear, it was impossible to stop now, and he was glad her 'stop' was followed by something. Satele obliged quickly using her hand as much as she could to push the rim of one of her boots and slid it off, kicking it before using her foot to slide the other off but not wanting to stop the feeling of his lips on her neck. Instead, she leaned her head further back and he seemed to know starting to trace his lips further up, around her jawline and to her earlobe gently starting to run his tongue over it. She let out a long heated breath and gripped his arm just a little harder.

After the boots were gone, he quickly slid off the pants the rest of the way and she used her feet to kick them off before finally releasing his hand and wrapping it around his other arm, her nails digging into his shoulder as he bit into her neck gently but just enough to let her feel it. The tunic was still in the way but he didn't need it off, it would be just as easy like this. A smirk escaped his lips as he saw her position, laying back almost powerless underneath his torso but she didn't seem to mind and her breath spoke for her as it came quicker now. Marr moved back after planting another kiss on her chest to look at her face. Her eyes were shut and her black hair that was mostly dry was now scattered back and slightly messy from sleeping, but she was still stunning, her body almost perfect. He was amazed how kind the years had been to her even despite her strength in the force.

His fingers had now continued back up her thighs and started tracing along her upper leg then on the inside before running slowly between her legs and letting one finger slide over her. Satele took in a couple quick breaths as if she was struggling to breath but didn't protest, instead she gripped at him harder and waited.

It had been a long time since she had done something like this, he knew it from the confusion he sensed from her, the nervousness and fear but also the desire that seemed to override the others and allowed him to keep going. His fingers found the rim of her underwear and in one swift motion, he slid them off just enough, leaving them at her knees before moving his fingers back between her legs. He felt how wet she was, she needed him, even without her having to say anything he knew it. Another breath escaped her lips as her hands gripped him in anticipation as she waited to feel him. Slowly parting her, he pushed his large fingers in just barely, running across the length of it before pushing one finger in. Satele took in a breath and held it, her body craved more and he was going to give it to her, anything she wanted.

As much as she needed it, he had started becoming uncomfortable in his own clothes. It wasn't going to take long before it became too much. For now, he didn't feel like he was that cruel to take her as roughly as he wanted. She had been kind to him and he didn't want to hurt her knowing that if she decided right now to use this moment to kill him he'd have no strength to defend himself.

She was tight, it had been years for her it was obvious, not that it was shorter for him but one finger stretched her easily causing her to let out a barely audible groan. Marr had heard it as if it was an invitation, a sign that she was enjoying it more than she had let on.

When her breath calmed for a bit, he slid his finger out then pushed it back into her before moving back down and continuing to lay kisses across her neck, followed by a small trace of his tongue then back to his lips. The rhythm with his hand maintained for a little until he pulled it back out just enough to join his finger with a second before pushing both into her. Her moan drove his desire, the lust that had built up surfaced now as he roughly shoved both fingers into her now, faster.

She laid there feeling his fingers, his rough hands that gripped her arm and almost pulled her down causing her body to move across the rocky floor. The small rocks dug into her back and the grass tangled itself into her hair but she didn't feel any of it, not anymore. She had given herself over to him, there was no use resisting anymore. Later she would regret it, yes definitely, but right now she wanted him to go faster.

"Don't…stop" she mumbled out through a few quick breaths. Her eyes remained closed, if she kept them that way she was sure she would be able to forget who was actually in the place of the man with his fingers deep inside of her and it wouldn't be so strange but it didn't even matter now.

He simply smirked watching her eyes shut tighter, the image of her body moving from the thrusts with his hand stuck in his mind. Marr took a second to push his fingers deep into her again before stopping and sliding them out and moving away just a little to adjust in front of her. He roughly grabbed her legs and pushed them up to where they were spread wider and propped up with her knees bent just enough to stretch her tunic. She looked up at him for a second but then laid back onto her back again allowing him to move closer between her legs. It was only the feel of the cold air now between her legs, her eyes closed as she waited with her mouth just barely open to be able to catch enough air. It didn't remain long the feel of his breath quickly overrode the cold air before she felt his tongue slide over her then push into her.

The feeling wasn't like anything that she had felt, the mere warmth of his breath drove her desire more as he started sliding his tongue over her as if licking her for fun, small echoes of his breaths rang into her ears as well as the sounds of his lips moving over her and the slight suction of when he separated from her reluctantly. He was good at this, enough to make her adjust just barely, shifting to the side to position his tongue just perfectly.

"Perfect" she panted out just barely as he chuckled, a deep guttural chuckle that vibrated through her body before he covered her with his mouth again and continued with his tongue. The feeling drove her into a state of bliss as he picked up speed, his fingers dug deeply into her thighs and he pulled her legs apart more, roughly pushing his tongue into her again before starting to flick it over just the right spots.

She tried to keep herself calm but everything inside of her seemed to shatter at the same time, all of her nerves tensed up at the same time and she let out a quick scream with her head flinging backwards a little too quickly.

Marr grinned, licking over her again before moving back and watching her pant, her chest moving up quickly as she tried to collect herself. He gave her a minute before sitting back and unzipping his pants and sliding them off, his dick falling from his pants before he shifted further to her and grabbed the backs of her knees lifting her up roughly, letting his length rest at her opening for just a bit before pushing into her. Her hands that had been holding onto him now gripped at the ground like a child trying to crawl for the first time. There was no real grip but she managed to get some rocks and dirt into her small hands and tightened her fists.

He didn't wait very long before starting to thrust into her, slow at first, leaving a few seconds for her inexperienced body to catch up before the lust drove him further and faster and he lifted her off the ground easily still clutching at her legs he pulled her down onto him. She let out another moan as he picked up speed, starting to loose himself in the moment and feel nothing but her heat, the moisture from her body and the humidity that had built up over both of them from the cave.

It didn't take long, her small form and how tight she was pushed him quickly making him push one final thrust into her and let out a moan he had been holding back, filling her small body easily before stopping and panting. Hoarse pants revealed his lack of time spent talking, especially without his mask at the environment wasn't making it better. Releasing her legs, he let them drop leaving him still inside of her as his body nearly collapsed on top of her but caught himself with his hands on either side of her.. Satele still hadn't opened her eyes but panted just as fast as he did, not willing to move or making any effort at all for it.

Marr sat there for a minute, watching her eyes that were still shut and her eyes hands that were covered in water and dirt, small bits of grass stuck to her arms from the position.  
He didn't say anything but quickly moved away and slid out of her with a quick breath then sat back on his knees. Satele still didn't move. He grabbed his clothes after a minute, throwing them on then laying down next to her, turning to his side and quickly falling asleep from just the exhaustion that took him.

Satele finally moved, turning just barely to see him lying next to her sleep. Everything seemed to finally surface for her as she curled her body to the side and curled, turning her back to him to suppress a whimper. What had happened? What had brought this to surface from the start? After all the years this was how easily he broke her? No, it wasn't Marr's fault, it was those dreams, yes, and the spirits forced it on her with the memories of Malcom. Her boots, underwear and pants sat beneath her but she didn't bother to put them on instead she let her body relax and quickly fall asleep giving into her fatigue.


	5. A Way Away

When she raised her head the next morning, it felt heavy. The night before rushed through her mind like a dream but then it slowly hovered there, replaying. As if she needed to reassure herself that it was real, she glanced to the side. Marr was gone, but his stuff was still there, most of his bulkier armor sat next to her. Taking in a breath, she started getting dressed. As she reached for her tunic, her feet seemed to give out from under her and she collapsed to her knees. The weakness in her body wasn't anything she was used to. Normally she was strong, composed, completely together, but this was different. The cave was still dark and she wasn't even sure if it was morning but it definitely felt like it.

When she finally slid into her clothes, she looked up feeling Marr make his way back towards her.

"I see you're awake" he started. His voice was back to his usual. Stern, cold, emotionless. The Marr she was used to, and at this point she preferred it that way rather than him acknowledging anything actually happened the previous night.

"Yes, I'm fine…" she sighed cleaning herself off with her hands, dusting off her tunic and gloves as if it would do anything and fixing her hair to her usual braid.  
"Good, I believe I found our way out…" he said turning, getting his stuff then starting to walk back the way he came. Satele quickly followed. He seemed different, and it made her nervous. Not only did just the way he talked make the situation awkward but his gruff voice let out a chuckle from underneath the mask.

"You are nervous...Satele, what is making you nervous" he started. She didn't respond and he let out a breath through his nose, pausing and looking back to her.

"Last night, your silly Jedi morals, ideals, your unwillingness to accept that even you can have emotions, a personality, the moment of weakness terrifies you…"  
"Silly?!" Satele snapped back. "Marr…you won't understand…"  
"No I do understand" he smirked turning to her and stopping to where she came up just inches from him. "Your lack of control scares you…the visions, the ghosts, it's something you've never experienced before, and you Jedi are so scared of not being in control. You like to feel like you can handle everything that you can take care of everything and fix everything. Some fake peace…but you can't…"

"Only a Sith would make such a rash statement! The galaxy will be in peace…you know as well that we are both fighting for the same thing! That's the reason that we are here. We have a greater threat and if we spent the entire time fighting we would not be walking out of here alive!" The sudden anger that busted from her surprised her, and Satele quickly stood back calmed herself. This made Marr chuckle again.

"You are afraid to admit you needed me, that we would not have gotten out of here alone" he smirked. "That you for once did not have all the answers, _Grandmaster"_ his voice was relatively calm but Satele was as well now, she seemed to have gone back to her usual demeanor.

"I'm not afraid to admit, this is the whole point, Marr. We need to work together more and it starts with us, if we are fighting each other, Revan will have free reign to do as he pleases…"  
"And that doesn't benefit either of us" he jumped in. "If our Emperor returns then it will mean destruction for the whole galaxy…but I do agree this shaky alliance is resting on our shoulders but it is a beginning, however, the others will not agree with us"

"I know" she nodded watching as he finally turned and started leading her back out. They made their way past the same things they had seen, and just as they turned the corner, the wall that was there before, wasn't anymore. Marr seemed to realize it too making him stop.  
"This should be our way out…but there was a wall here…a nearly vertical climb up" he sighed.

"Yes, but…now it's gone…either way, let's get moving" Satele started continuing behind him. They stayed silent the entire time until they started getting closer to the exit. The smells of the forest filled her nose, the familiar drips of the water they were next to the first night when he saved her.

"We're finally out" she let out a breath seeing that it was still dark but it was better then being stuck in the cave and her mind finally felt clear, the voices had stopped.

"Yes" Marr responded pulling out his holo seeing that it was finally active again. "I will call for help"

"Right" she said and turned starting to move through the forest just a little but stayed within earshot. There was no way she was risking getting lost against without him and the others. She was almost afraid that if they didn't come back soon their own forces would claw each other's eyes out and everything they came to do would be done. Marr's power approaching behind her quickly made her turn back to see him.

"Satele" he started but paused. The mask was back hiding his face now, he was glad for it too because the braid that hit her cheek when she turned was bringing back memories he was trying to push away, memories from the feel of her skin under his fingertips. When her crystal blue eyes locked with his under the mask, he held out the holo.

"I called for help, they are coming to get us and should be here soon with medical supplies and speeders, you need to recover and rest up as much as you will deny"  
"Right" she answered. He could tell she was uncomfortable despite trying to keep her composure.

"You are conflicted, tell me what's wrong"

"Tell you? Nothing…" she sighed. "Nothing is wrong, this whole thing with Revan" she lied. He could tell she was lying. She knew he knew she was lying. It didn't make her change her answer and she didn't care. Marr simply chuckled.

"Right, it just bothers you how alike we are…you are terrified to admit you were…even if only for a moment, like me, that you were even if only for a moment giving into your bare human emotions"

Before she responded the sound of the speeder rushed by and two troopers pulled up with two speeders.  
"So glad to see you two are alright! The camp has been relatively distant without you two there to keep things smooth"

"We were stuck with some…" Satele started but moved on the speeder instead and didn't finish the sentence. Marr watched her take off and moved onto the speeder with the Imperial trooper that greeted him formally and followed behind.

Satele glanced back just for a second to see Marr's large form on the speeder behind them before turning forward. The wind rushing past her face blew her hair around causing her to have to squint her eyes to keep the wind out. A few words stuck in her mind, _it just bothers you how alike we are_. Was he right? No, she wouldn't let a Sith Lord manipulate her, the Jedi Grandmaster. Although, maybe things were changing, for the better…maybe.


End file.
